The Book Of Confessions
by SPHP20896
Summary: "It's time to pick up the quill and confess!" said Aunt Audrey. And so it began, the book traveled from cousin to cousin.
1. Chapter 1

**TEDDY-**

First of all I have no confessions to make. I think this whole idea is stupid.

That in itself is a confession, but Aunt Audrey believes this will take the weight off our chests. Now being the oldest I must write in this accursed notebook.

I should be completing that paper work right now.

What do I confess about? Since I am writing in this book I might as well seem enthusiastic.

Okay let's see, I am nervous about Vic being pregnant, there I did it.

Do I feel better? No, do I feel stupid? Affirmative.

That's it I'm done with this nonsense.


	2. Chapter 2

**VICTOIRE**

Right, I'm going to get right down to this and finish it off. Well let's see I'm not very good at confessions, there we go that completes my job.

I doubt if two sentences are good enough.

It feels weird writing in this notebook, not to be rude but it is kind of pointless.

Okay I have a huge confession, it just struck me, last Christmas I was the one who ate all the eight pies by myself not James and Fred.

I didn't do it on purpose they were just so good and I couldn't stop. If it's any consolation I didn't have any pie this year.

That's it I'm done.


	3. Chapter 3

**DOMINIQUE**

I'm bored and I have nothing else to do, that's why I'm writing this or else I wouldn't have bothered. I want to know what Teddy and Vic wrote but this stupid notebook's charmed so if anyone tries to read anyone else's confessions they'll suffer. Aunt Audrey conveniently forgot to mention what suffer meant.

Fine my confession, My family really needs to see a healer.

I said it, they're delusional. I mean we've got some right freaks in our family.

Take Louis my own brother, he's into old muggle music. It's not his interest that's creepy it's the way he dresses that is. Plus he talks like Dumbledore.

Then there's Roxy she's into chewing Drooble's best blowing bubble gum, it's annoying and it's quite sick the way she keeps chewing twenty four seven.

I can't stand this madness. Even crazier than all of that is the fact that everyone thinks I'm over dramatic! I swear that's the most insane thing I've ever heard!

I don't think my family loves me! They don't understand me at all! God I'm going, this is making me sad and frustrated!


	4. Chapter 4

**LOUIS**

I just like old music, is that so wrong? And when did philosophy become an old man's fetish?

I swear Dominique needs to grow a brain. I know no one can grow a brain, but that's Dominique's only option left.

I find her frustrating. My cousins are alright I guess.

I for one don't find this book such a hopeless idea.

I think it's a wonderful way to dabble in introspection or retrospection for that matter.

Things you can't tell anybody written just as an outlet.

Okay getting to the point, see since I believe in honesty I hardly have any secrets, since I hardly have any secrets I hardly have any confessions.

For all the gossipy confessions you should refer to James and Fred, they'll have plenty. Though we're from the same generation, both of them, Molly and me those two are the idiots. Not that Molly is fun.

Okay I found my confession, Merlin why is saying it so hard?

Right, I have never had a girlfriend, it doesn't end there. That is because I like my pen pal, she's from Italy.

Oh this is embarrassing, I really hope no one reads this.

I have to go Dominique's knocking on my door.


	5. Chapter 5

**MOLLY**

I'm bored so I am doing this. I don't like confessions. They feel sick.

But coming down to it, sometimes they sort out a great deal in your life.

For instance, if I ever confessed I have broken rules and didn't want to be a Prefect maybe my cousins wouldn't think I'm such a stick in the mud.

On the other hand it would be too much of an effort to convince them.

James would congratulate me on cracking a joke. Louis would believe me eventually after a few days. Victoire, Dominique and Lucy would laugh in my face. Teddy would be sympathetic but shocked, Fred and Roxanne would give me identical gapes, Albus would shake his head and look frightened, Rose would roll her eyes at the rest of them and smile at me, Hugo and Lily would join Vic, Dom and Lu in the laughter.

But the truth is that I have broken rules and didn't want to be a Prefect. I went to turn in my badge but Professor Longbottom refused.

But on my request while I was at Hogwarts he didn't make me head girl.

I wasn't getting marks to get a badge, I got marks because I liked to study.

I didn't follow rules because I liked them, I followed them because it was more convenient than getting a detention.

But someone explain that to my family. I'm going now, I've never felt so awkward in my life, Thanks Mum.


	6. Chapter 6

**FRED**

I want to become a healer, there I said it.

I know my family doesn't believe it. Only James does, but that's my ultimate desire.

I love pranking and joking but this is what I choose as my career and I'm getting the marks for it.

I'm not into long emotional confessions. I confess on a strictly no drama basis.

No one takes me and James seriously and it's frustrating. We have ambitions too, not just Albus, Rose, Louis and Molly.

So what if we have some fun in life?

Here's to the world, don't be judgemental, troublemakers are geniuses!

If you don't agree you'll be acquainted with my Dad and after that you won't be able to sleep without one eye open.


	7. Chapter 7

**JAMES**

I have no confessions, please.

I'm just humoring Aunt Audrey. All this is such a waste of time, paper and brain cells.

I wonder what Fred wrote probably about becoming a healer.

Poor boy, okay I'm thinking now and maybe I have a confession to make.

Not that I ever thought about it, it's just hitting me now.

I'll never say it to his face and to anyone but I'll write it here so it will be off my chest, Albus is a much better human being than I am.

It's hard to admit it, but it feels good too.

Strange, I feel slightly liberated.

Is this why people keep journals and diaries, so if they can't tell anything to anybody or if they are lonely they still have someone to talk to without really talking?

God this is turning me into Louis, I'm leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

**ALBUS**

Typical Aunt Audrey, I saw the book lying forgotten in the study next to an open and recently empty jar of cookies. I suspect James wrote in it.

So what's the protocol, how am I supposed to do this?

It feels like talking to a stranger at a party, weirdly.

Fine, when it comes to confessions, I can't really tell.

I mean it's more complicated than blurting it out.

It's about coming to terms with it and that's the hard part.

But my confession, it's not that dramatic or earth-shattering.

It's more to do with feelings.

I could say I like some girl, etc. etc.

But that's very childish. My confession will not be as interesting as the others I presume.

In my odd family you can never really predict these things.

But my confession is, I have a fear of love. I don't know if it's love or having my heart broken but it's the truth.

In third year while battling the boggart, it turned into something I couldn't imagine, it turned into the girl I liked at the time telling me that she'd never go out with me and that she'd never like me if she had a choice.

I couldn't fight it. Thank god it was only during the exam so no one saw.

That was the only Defence exam I came second after Scorpius in.

I've been afraid of heart break ever since.

Let me end this here, there's nothing left to be said.


	9. Chapter 9

**ROSE**

I have a diary for these things. It would be much easier writing here knowing the purpose of this exercise.

Anyway, Albus gave me the book yesterday. He was grimacing looking as if the book was somehow burning him and he desperately needed to get rid of it.

That makes me wonder what he wrote.

Well coming to the topic of confessions I have had only one; that I love Scorpius Malfoy and I have already confessed.

So really I have none, except for the innocent little fact that I badly wished I'd never corrected my teeth using the spell I saw in that magazine when I was eleven.

It worked and I looked alright since then and no one found out.

But it's your natural quirks that make you beautiful, isn't it?

Well there's no going back and changing that now is there.

When I look in the mirror now just feel like I am cheating myself.

And when Scorpius or anyone calls me beautiful guilt rises in my throat like bile.

At the same time all my cousins are beautiful, I have to stand somewhere right?

Damn I don't know why this is so complicated.

Now I see why Albus looked so pleased to get rid of this book, it makes you feel so uncomfortable.


	10. Chapter 10

**LUCY**

Okay, jumping right into the well I'm not like my sister I know.

I don't need to be told all the time.

I meet a new person and they say "Oh! You're nothing like Molly Weasley"

And I feel like pulling out my wand and showing them why.

But that's not my confession.

My confession is, I am not interested at school. Of course I want a career, I get the marks and everything but seriously I don't like the people who go to it.

Everybody is so dumb, so robotic and mechanical.

My family thinks I am really pessimistic and sadistic. So what?

I am a loner I know. I don't have the brilliance to be a prefect, the skill to be the Quidditch captain, the beauty to be like Dom or Vic or the streak to be a prankster.

So I'm always in between. I am the girl who gets good grades and has brains, the decent beater on Ravenclaw's Quidditch team, the decent looking girl who you can use to make the girl you like jealous and the link for the technical aspects in a prank.

My confession is simple, I don't like the labels, I don't like school for that reason.

Done.


	11. Chapter 11

**ROXANNE **

So it's my turn. Wow, I am horrible at this. I hardly even write my homework for school and you expect to me to write down a confession?

Oh Aunt Audrey you're so naiive.

But Aunt Audrey after Aunt Ginny is by far my favorite Aunt.

So I'll do this for her.

I'm sure my crack pot cousins would have given some lousy confessions, Teddy especially and not to mention Dominique.

She's such a troll, I mean sure she's not as ugly as one(She's too beautiful for her own good) but her brains are just like a troll's.

Actually I'm beginning to think the troll might be smarter.

Confessions, I have never confessed anything.

That's the first rule of pranking never confess, if you do do it in style.

These are my father's words not mine.

But I do have one, might as well write it for the heck of it.

I want to be like Molly when I grow up.

I know nobody thinks she's fun and all that but I can't help thinking it's because no one's given her a chance.

She's my favorite, she doesn't treat people badly and doesn't make fun of them, yeah I am hinting at Fred here.

That's it I guess, I just wish everyone would give her a break.

I might not be able to get the grades but I can be like her can't I?


	12. Chapter 12

**HUGO**

I was wondering when I'd get my turn.

Everybody forgets me.

Always.

I don't have much to say, but my confession's pretty simple.

I don't want to be left behind, I don't want my family to forget me.

Yeah I know it's stupid, it sounds stupid in my head and looks even stupider on paper but it's the truth.

I wouldn't be surprised if they forgot me.

It's not like I do great things. I'm just lanky old me.

Lily and I have the most pressure.

We both come after everybody always, so anything we do will not be great as everything done before us.

We have a lot to top.

So I have nothing more to write. I wonder who's going to read this.

What's the point of it if no one does?


	13. Chapter 13

**LILY**

Lucky me, my turn is last.

Damn I wish I could just read what everyone wrote.

I think I know what Hugo's written but I can't be sure.

I'm closest to him of all my cousins maybe it's the age.

When it comes to confessions I have plenty.

But since I have to pick one I might as well pick the worst of them all.

Well worst for me, best for the person who's going to read it.

I love gardening.

Okay fine I know it isn't big but it is for me!

No one knows about it, not even Hugo or Lysander.

Oh and another confession I killed James's hamster when I was six.

James was stupid enough to let him roam the house and I stepped on him as I was running down the steps.

Karma got me back alright, I slid down the steps and the bump on my head lasted for weeks.

But Dimby shouldn't have died.

I mean yeah I might have sent the breath flying out of him but a six year old can't manage to do that much damage.

I've never told James and I don't plan on telling him either.

He's still very touchy about it. He never owned a pet after that, he even refused an owl.

Okay I'm feeling guilty now, but it was a mistake!

I tried reviving him I swear, but it was too late.

Man I'm a hamster murderer.

James would hate me if I told him.

And I can't stand my brothers hating me. Where would I get all the extra money from then?

I'm going this so horrible.


	14. Chapter 14

As Audrey Weasley read the confessions, she felt a sense of achievement.

Satisfied she shut the book.

The best way to help them get over their frustration would be to make them write it down.

So she duplicated the copies and sent them all one.

The next morning when she came down for breakfast at the Burrow, she saw through the window the biggest ruckus she had ever seen.

Albus was laughing at James and he looked as if he was ready to explode, Fred was laughing on his hands and knees, Louis was banging his head on a tree as Lucy yelled at anybody who cared to listen to her.

Teddy was trying to explain to Victoire looking like a tomato his hair an embarrassing purple, Victoire was glaring at her husband. Molly and Roxanne were talking animatedly while Dominique was shouting on the top of her lungs.

Hugo looked nervous and Lily was trying to hide behind him as James turned on her yelling 'murdrer'.

Audrey watched the ordeal and finally when they had all run out of steam, they laughed and the only one yelling was Dominique.

But she was soon grinning and they all hugged.

And this is what Audrey had aimed for. To bring them all closer and help them understand each other as well as themselves, and her mission was successful.


End file.
